Pippin's Perdicament
by imagineandsoar
Summary: It was a normal day in the Shire for young Peregrin Took. When things began going terribly wrong...


Pippin's Perdicament

Pippin's eyes were wide. His mouth hanging open. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. This was worse than death.

"I'm sorry Peregrin," his mother, Eglantine, was saying as she sat in the rocking chair by the fireplace "But you've soiled all your other clothes and you cannot go out to play with ripped pants. You're going to have to wear one of your sisters' dresses."

Pippin cringed at the mere thought of it. How could he possibly live through something so horrifying? Something from his worst nightmares? What would his friends say if they saw him in his sister's dress? He couldn't bear to think about it.

"But Mama!" he said, voice cracking in desperation. He couldn't think of other words to express his feelings in a way his practical minded mother would understand.

"Now, none of that Peregrin!" Eglantine said sternly, seizing his wrist in one swift motion and dragging him to her youngest daughter, Pervinca's bedroom. Pippin was in too much shock to do anything but follow, as she led him down the hall, and through the doorway. Pervinca looked up from her dolls as they entered.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly irritated at the interupption.

"Your brother is borrowing some of your clothes Pervinca, sweetie." Eglantine said as she began to rummage through her daughter's wardrobe. Pervinca's eyebrows shot up and she gave her little brother a teasing look.

"Pippin is going to borrow one of MY dresses?" she asked, with, what Pippin thought to be, a horrible smirk in her lips. He glared at her angrily but she didn't even blink. Instead, she slid from her bed and skipped innocently to her mother, a sweet grin fixed in her face.

"Let me pick something for him Mama." she smiled. "I know exactly what would look best on him."

"I don't think so." Eglantine said, seeing right through her daughters' scheme. Pippin stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it.

"Here Peregrin," their mother said suddenly, holding out a brown plaid dress with a white fringe. Pippin nearly gagged, much to Pervinca's delight.

"Please mama!" he sobbed, falling onto his knees. "Don't make me wear this!"

Eglantine frowned, and reached down to haul her son to his feet.

"Nonsense! You cannot wear dirty or ripped clothes, and most certainly not nothing. You must wear this, it should fit." she placed it in his weary arms "Now, go try it on." she insisted, shoving him into the hall and into his own room. Pervinca followed, eager to see her baby brother in something so amusing as a dress.

Dragging his feet, Pippin trudged into his own bedroom to try on the horror. He was still trying to picture the extent of the teasing he would receive for a long time to come. He shut his door and pulled the dress over his head slowly. Then turned to look in the mirror.

He couldn't help giving a small whimper as he caught sight of his reflection. He looked exactly like Pervinca, except with shorter hair. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Peregrin!" his mother called "Come on out and let me see how it fits."

Shuddering as he turned away from the looking glass, he slowly made his way to the door and, closing his eyes, turned the handle.

There was a moment of silence before he heard the dreaded sound of Pervinca's laughter. His mother said nothing, and studied her son for a moment. Unsure of what to say in comfort.

"Mama!" Pippin cried "I cannot wear this! Merry is coming to visit! I cannot let hims see me in this!" Eglantine said nothing momentarily, before putting a firm hand on her son's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of what others say sweetie," she said wisely "If Merry is as true a friend as you say, he will respect your clothing and love you for you."

Though it didn't make the feeling of utter misery lift, it did give the young Took something to think about as he sat in his room, waiting in dread for his cousin.

It was a pleasant, sunny day in the Shire but Pippin didn't dare leave his home to enjoy it. Instead, he was stuck in his bedroom, in his sister's dress, waiting to become the laughing stock among the all younger hobbits. He muttered curses under his breath, angry at his parents for giving him three older sisters instead of brothers and angry at his sisters for existing. And angry at himself, for inviting Merry over today of all days.

"Maybe I can pretend to be sick," he thought aloud as he considered the few options he had to get out of this mess. "Or run away and be missing until he's gone, or..." he sighed in defeat. Neither excuse would work. If he was condemned to this tragic end, he would face it bravely, like the son of the Thain. He was no coward!

"Pippin!" his mothers shrill call fell to his ears unexpectedly. "Your friend is here!" Pippin groaned, but stuck out his chin, smoothed his skirt, and marched out the door. Merry of all people would understand his horrible dilemma. Merry was a good friend, he would respect his choice of dress and love him for him, as his mother had said. He took in a deep breath and tried to appear as normal as possible as he came around the corner to the door. He smiled at his cousin as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Hullo Merry! So glad you could come!" he said, pressing to be as gentlemanly as one can be in a skirt. Merry said nothing in response, nor moved. He only stared, completely dumbfounded. Pippin gulped, but gestured to his friend to enter.

"Won't you come in?" he asked weakly. Merry took a few steps in, and then, it hit.

"Why yes, ma'am." he said, unable to keep his face in it's proper shape as he spoke. Then, he began to laugh, uncontroablly. Pippin rolled his eyes as his cheeks burned in shame, Merry's loud laughter would have the whole neighborhood over.

"What are you wearing!" Merry asked, in stitches, bent over and holding his stomach. Pippin growled under his breath and shot his mother a look of 'I told you so' before turning on his heel and marching away into the confines of his bedroom to enjoy the company, and silence, of his toys.


End file.
